


Last Words

by anaeifly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Just an original poem I wrote about a relationship when the feelings are fading.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, uh, nowadays I mostly write fanfic, but I write some of my own stuff too, and when I first started I wrote poetry. I haven't written any in a while, but I came across some soft copies of some of them while cleaning and thought it could be fun to share. So, hope you like! Sorry it's sad lol.

**Last Words**

This  
is  
just  
so  
like you.  
Cold, unfeeling...  
Even when we touch,   
I feel you  
don't see me.  
 _I love you.  
_ _You love me, don't you?  
_ _ **Love,**_ you say.  
I wish--  
I'd pay  
for even just like,   
if it would capture your attention.  
Maybe I had it once,   
but those days  
are gone, I know.  
Why I try, why  
you pretend,   
is beyond me.  
I suppose it's because  
living a lie  
is, after all,  
still _living_ ,   
at least.


End file.
